


what am i

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Lee Felix Needs a Hug (Stray Kids), Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Trans Lee Felix (Stray Kids), bang chan calls felix his child, idk what this is, jimin is felix's best friend in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: felix tryna discover his gender identity while Han Jisung is a panicked bi an' very in love.(FEMALE TO MALE FIC!!)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Park Jimin (BTS), Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	what am i

**Author's Note:**

> THE SPELLING MISTAKES ARE ON PURPOSE OK?? this was meant to be serious but i kinda turned into a crackfic at the end

**google.com**

passwords

autofill

bookmarks

> search history 

open search history?

 **YES** / NO

why do i feel funny

why cant i look in the mirror

i feel disgusted wit msyelf

woman but a boy

can you be a boy if ur a girl

wht do pronouns mean

am i deprssed

**ITEXTS /contacts**

@hornyjisung

@therapistchris

@BangPDoppparrr

> @chimmy:D

@freyafreckles --> @chimmy:D

freyafreckles 

hey i know itslate but i have questiojn

*questiojn

*QUESTION

damn i cn't type

chimmy:D 

heyyy i'm up~

what's ur question b

freyafreckles 

how did u know uwere nonbinary and shit

chimmy:D 

well i kinda had a feeling

it's hard to describe

but i didn't feel right as he/him but i knew i wasn't a girl

so i just did some research and found they/them, he/them etc

and i kept experimenting till i felt right

chimmy:D 

why??

freyafreckles   
no reason idirot

chimmy:D   
rude

freyafreckles 

hang on dont fall asleep i got mre quesitons 

chimmy:D

..ok

freyafreckles   
i think i'm a dude

chimmy:D   
really? 'm so happy for you!! do you go by he/him now?? what's the deal bud

freyafreckles 

bitch idk calm tf down i jst figured it out nwo

chimmy:D

what about ur bf

freyafreckles

oh forget about him

freyafreckles

he's a bisexual disaster, i'm sure hed be fine wit it

chimmy:D

lol

freyafreckles

wait i wanna try sm

chimmy:D  
go ahead

freyafreckles

hi my name is freya, i go by he/him and i like to dance ^-^

freyafreckles

the name freya makes me puke

chimmy:D 

well what will ur new name be then?

freyafreckles

hang on bitc i need to reserch

**google.com**

_search on google !_

goof boy names that start witg f

is frankie a cool name

famous peopl who start with f

what happenes if i am a boy now

girl to boy

he him 

famous people called fleix

famous people called felix

am i a boy quiz

am i trans quiz

**ITEXTS /contacts**

@hornyjisung

@therapistchris

@BangPDoppparrr

> @chimmy:D

@freyafreckles --> @chimmy:D

freyafreckles

k i did researrrch

i am he/him and my name is felix

_freyafreckles changed their name to felixfreckles!_

chimmy:D

bro i'm so proud of you :((

felixfreckles

shut up hoe

**BABIE CHICKEN PEN GC WUWUWUWU**

hornyjisung

felixfreckles

chanhen

binjokeha

hyunJIN

felixfreckles

Hi my name is Felix and i go by he/him pronouns ^-^

hyunJIN  
omg ur a boy

hyunJIN

join the man club bitch

hyunJIN

im proud of u bestie

hyunJIN

ur my fav brother

binjokeha

aw im proud of u lix :)

felixfreckles

lix?

binjokeha

yeh its a new nickname 4 u bcz ur felix

nevermind

i forgot ur dumb

hornyjisung

does this mean i can't grab ur boobs no mo :(

felixfreckles

BDHJEWUBDH#EJ JISUNG WTF UR MY BF UR MEANT TO BE SUPPORTIFVE NOT OBJECTIFIYING mE

hornyjisung  
BABE IT WAS A JOKE IM KIDDING IM SO UNBELIVABLEY PROUD OF U I LOVE U MWAH MWAH MWAH I LOVE YOU UR MY BEst BOYFRIEND WAHWAH ILL SUCK UR PSSAY AND PRETENDS ITS DICK

felixfreckles  
HANJSIUGN WAHT THE FUCJAJSK

chanhen

ur my favoutrie son felix

felixfreckles

thanks dad

felixfreckles

wait the fick ur not my fathr

felixfreckles

stay away weirdo

chanhen

i WAS JUST TRYNA BE NICE TF 

_the end <3_


End file.
